Unlimited: The Shinobi of Blades
by KuroArashi94
Summary: A chance encounter with a certain Magus leads Naruto down a very different path than intended. Now armed with the powers of his Third Rate Magus teacher and with new outlook on life, what lies in the future of the the Ninja World's first Shinobi-Magus? Archer-like Naruto (sorta), slight crossover with several anime and video games. spans entirety of Naruto storyline.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I needed something a bit different to work on. I've been obsessed with the Fate series lately between watching every anime available at this moment in time, various video games, and reading the original visual novel, I can safely say I'm a dedicated fan and I'm hyped for the Heaven's Feel movie coming out later this year. So I felt that I'd give a crossover with this series a shot with a few minor twists thrown in here and there to make it a bit more fun. I hope my first attempt at this series is to your liking, enjoy.

"This" is talking

" _ **This" is Biju**_

" _This" is thought_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _My story isn't exactly something that you'd want to tell your children as a bed time story. If I were to describe my life growing up, it'd be summed with one simple word…_

… _Tragedy._

 _I never knew of my parents, at least not until recently. So you can imagine how hard it was for a kid like me, growing up in the streets, with very little people who actually cared for you due to circumstances out of your control that led to you becoming a pariah._

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself, that little tidbit will come about later, trust me it's a bit too important to ignore._

 _My treatment wasn't anything to write home about either, I mean sure, besides the occasional bully who got his jollies out of beating the crap outta kids much smaller than him, I was never physically abused, but the whispers and looks of scorn from the adults around me didn't do me any favors psychologically._

 _I can freely admit it now that I'm older without any embarrassment but I became quite the attention seeker. Whether it was pulling various pranks on the jerks who talked too much or just being a loud obnoxious ass punk, I knew how to get the notice of others, bad or good._

 _Come to think of it, most of my enemies would still call me a punk…meh, most of said enemies have been cut to bits anyway so their judgement is invalid._

 _But once again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Yeah I know, you want to hear the juicy stuff, give it time, we'll get there._

 _I have to say, I'm quite thankful for the mental abuse I was subjected to….What? I know, what I said was morbid as hell and really screwed up but hey I never said was stable, I kill other psychos as a profession, it kind of a requirement to be a bit fucked up in the head, ya know?_

 _But I hear you asking me, why was the mental scarring a blessing in disguise? Well it's simple, if it weren't for the mental scarring, I would've never become a prankster loving jackass. If I were never a prankster loving jackass, I wouldn't have unleashed the world's most potent stink bomb in the middle of the village which led to a three hour chase. That chase led to one certain encounter, an encounter with a man. A man that I hold in very high regard, who taught me everything I know today, who passed along his limited but powerful abilities down to me, and who inspired my nindo: To be the blade that protects._

 _What does that mean? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?_

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and most importantly…_

… _The only Magus in existence in my world._

 _Let me take you back to where it all started._

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato: Six Years Ago**_

" _Ok, in my defense, I didn't plan on that stink bomb to be THAT potent."_

Those were the words running through the mind of one rambunctious troublemaking seven year old Uzumaki Naruto.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" One very angry merchant exclaimed, leading an equally pissed of group of civilians and shinobi in a mob to catch the little brat who ruined both their goods and their clothing.

The young shinobi in training looked over his shoulder, a deadpan look crossing his features as he casually continued to outpace several people, including well trained chunin and jounin three times his age as if it were a casual stroll in the park.

"You know I've come to realize that my life expectancy will take a drastically steep decline if I listened to you sons of bitches. Maybe if you would stop selling me overpriced crap I wouldn't have to stink up every business within a five block radius."

Naruto didn't know what threw them off more, his sound logic which completely justified his actions, how quickly he came up with a witty response, or the expansive vocabulary that no kid his age should know, let alone understand.

The young blonde guessed all of the above. Hey could you really blame him? You learn a lot growing up on the streets of some of the worst areas in Konoha. It certainly helps when thinking of comebacks.

Lucky for him, his response gave him the perfect opportunity to escape. And that he did, pumping chakra into his legs and taking to the roofs for a quick getaway.

"Now, where can I lay low while those jerks cool their heads?" Naruto asked himself

His eyes landed on the Hokage Monument.

"Bingo."

It didn't take him long to reach the top of the mountain; he'd been up here enough times to know the quickest route.

The young Uzumaki laughed to himself as he plopped down on top of the stone visage of the Sandaime Hokage and gazed out at the village.

"You'd think with how often I come up here those jerks would get a damn clue and search here, idiots." Naruto muttered

"Indeed they are." A voice said from behind the boy.

Not expecting a response, Naruto jumped to his feet and turned to his unexpected company.

It was a man, looked to be in his early thirties, he had white hair, tan skin, and dark grey eyes. His clothing consisted of a sleeveless black bodysuit, metal-plated boots attached to his trousers, black fingerless gloves, and completing the outfit was a tan cloak, partially wrapped around his person. He was smirking at him, arms crossed, and leaning against the rocky hair of the Yondaime.

Naruto didn't know why but he didn't like this guy's smile and decided to kindly voice said opinion.

"Hey asshole, will you stop smiling at me like some creeper? I hate to break it to you but I'm not into dudes, especially pedophilic old dudes."

…you see, kindly.

The white-haired strangers smirk turned into a frown within seconds and his eyebrow developed quite the expressive twitch.

"Well you're quite the cheeky little bastard aren't you?" The man said, slowly approaching the boy.

Naruto, in a panic, drew a rather dull kunai out of his pouch. Hey it was meant for practice, not a combat scenario, get off his case!

"Stay away, don't make me use this!" Naruto exclaimed waving around the weapon wildly.

The man paused and just stared in amusement at the small child; maybe this job wouldn't be such a downer.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I watched your little escape from that mob. That was quite an impressive feat for a kid like you to outrun fully grown men and women and a few of them were shinobi, you've got some potential."

Naruto paused his swinging and looked up at the very tall man and scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

"Well thanks, I try to keep in shape. I gotta be at my best if I want to become a ninja, ya know!"

The man smiled, despite his mouth and his circumstances, the kid was quite energetic and determined. He'd been watching Naruto for some time now, even before he was sent out for this job by that aggravating old bastard Zelretch, studying the various scenarios that could befall the boy if he didn't get enough help early on. He knew of his burden, his upbringing, and it made the would be hero sick.

Yes, he eventually does achieve his dream, even formed a family, but in his opinion, it happened far later than he felt was right. That and the boy's hyperactive attitude and tendency to act without thinking got him into far too much unnecessary trouble later down the road.

…a lot like him once he thought about, although he wasn't hyper…just distorted….

…not like that was any better.

But that was why he was here; to prepare him for what was to come.

And he had six years to do just that; he would be sure to not waste a single moment of that time.

"Uh, hey."

And if what that old man said was true, this kid was just the type to teach his craft to.

"Hello, old man."

Yeah, from what he saw this kid had a habit of exceeding all expectations. Maybe he'll be able to use _them_ something he himself didn't have the power to do.

"Earth to creeper."

Just thinking about the possibilities….

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!?"

The man shook his head and stared at the blonde boy who was practically foaming at the mouth.

"You say something kid?"

Naruto had the urge to kick this guy in the balls but he held himself back.

"I was asking you who the hell you were?"

The man smirked

"Well Naruto, you can call me Emiya-sensei for now. It's nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

Naruto just stared up at the man and blinked.

"Eh?"

Yup, Shirou was going to enjoy this.

* * *

And that ends the first chapter, yeah its rather short for a first chapter I know but I'm just testing the waters, with this being my first Fate story, I want to be a bit careful not to have characters too OOC. Now in regards to Shirou, this version of him is the one that will eventually become Archer; he still lives at the moment, doing various freelance jobs with occasional requests from Zelretch to travel to various worlds to assist others with the power of Kaleidoscope. One of said requests is what is being shown here: training Naruto in his style of combat. That being said, yes Naruto will have the powers of Archer, Unlimited Blade Works and all, with a few differences of course, differences that will be shown in the next couple chapters. Yeah I'll admit it now; Shirou won't be around long at all, maybe only for one or two more chapters before he moves on; he'll train Naruto and that's it, next job. Not to say that these two don't get close, their relationship will be explained as the story goes on. Now as I've said this isn't the only dimensional jump Shirou has done in this timeline; Zelretch has had him on several jobs similar to this, so expect certain blades from several franchises to make appearances at key points throughout this story. For those who would like to see these adventures of Shirou's, I'd be happy to write up a few mini stories in the future depending on how well this one pans out. I'll even allow requests for certain swords to make an appearance, just no laser swords of any kind because they technically aren't actual swords, physical blades only people, it's simple, just PM me what sword you would like to see and explain their abilities and I may or may not add that blade into the story. Pairings are also open as well I have no set pairing for this story, so it depends on how many people want a certain pairing, the one with the most requests will be the one chosen, just no yaoi please. Well that's about it. Let me know what you guys think, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm surprised on how much recognition this has gotten already and I just started. I'm hoping that this influx continues, enjoy.

"This" is talking

" _ **This" is Biju**_

" _This" is thinking_

 **Chapter 2:**

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Trace on."

*SLASH*

"Ugh, morning already."

A young boy of thirteen groggily lifted himself off his bed, tearing off his nightcap and tossing it on the bed.

 _After meeting Emiya-sensei, I was put through some of the most sadistic training that I think I'll ever experience in my life. Six years later and I still have mental scars._

He slowly walked towards his bathroom; going about his daily ritual like a machine on auto-pilot.

 _It was strange really; this random stranger just waltzes into Konoha and picks some orphaned punk randomly off the streets and takes him on as in apprentice? Even as a seven year old I was more than a little skeptical._

Now refreshed and fully awake, he casually walked out the bathroom, sparing a glance at his calender…

…then another.

And another.

He read the date a few more times to be sure before allowing a small grin to spread across his face.

"So today's the big day huh? I guess I should dress for the occasion."

He walked up to his closet and opened it to reveal several copies of a gaudy orange jumpsuit. However, rather than grabbing one of the many "fuck you's" to fashion that he'd normally wear, he pushed them aside to reveal a steal chest sitting on top of a shelf in the back of the small closet. Quickly grabbing it, he went over to his bed and opened the chest to reveal a black body armor, metal-plated boots, and black gauntlets with spiked silver guards.

"Finally, now I can make you proud, Emiya-sensei."

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy; today was the day that he'd graduate from the ninja academy. Finally all of his years of hard work with his training in the Shinobi Arts and Thaumaturgy was going to be put to good use.

 _When the man revealed that he wasn't a shinobi and couldn't teach me any jutsu, I thought he was just trying to screw me over like the rest of the stupid adults in the village. That being said, when he showed me what he could really do…well I was pretty convinced._

A knock at the door stopped Naruto before he could get fully changed.

"I wonder who that could be."

Shrugging, he casually walked to the door and opened it with zero caution. After learning what he knew, the chances of something dangerous happening to him by normal means was impossible so he didn't care much for asking who it was.

Naruto wasn't that surprised when he saw who was outside his home.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave his guest a large smile.

"Hey Hinata, good morning to you too."

Hyuga Hinata smiled and quickly slipped past her friend, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Don't just stand there." She said in a slightly scolding tone. "Go finished getting ready; I'll get breakfast started."

"Yes, mom." Naruto responded sarcastically.

The Hyuga heiress pouted childishly while throwing on an apron in a well-practiced fashion.

"Jerk," she mumbled.

 _As you can see, the last six years didn't just consist of training. Thanks to Emiya-sensei, I met my current best friend, Hinata. At first she was extremely shy; it took well over three years to fully break her out of her shell. Afterwards, things just fell into a routine of her coming over every morning and night just to hang out and cook for me and sensei, who in turn, helped her improve in her skills and taught me how to cook everything else that didn't involve boiling water and noodles._

Breakfast was rather basic, just some rice and miso soup, they were on a tight schedule after all.

"I see you finally decided to wear the gift Emiya-san had made for you." Hinata said, giving her friend and love interest a once over.

"Yeah I figured today would be appropriate today." Naruto responded, patting his chest.

Hinata nodded in agreement while getting up and gathering the dirty dishes.

"I'm going to go freshen up, you have dishes to do."

Naruto didn't argue and got to work washing everything used, finishing up quickly. Then out of nowhere he felt a light chill in the area.

"Why do I feel imminent danger all of a sudden?" He mumbled to himself

"Naruto."

He froze, Hinata called out to him…

…with no honorific.

Hinata dropping the honorific meant bad things…very bad things.

"Y-yes Hinata?" Naruto asked, slowly turning towards the teenage girl who was staring at him unblinkingly, holding up a partially sliced alarm clock and a certain black falchion that was his sensei's trademark.

…oops.

"Did you break _another_ alarm clock that I bought you?" Hinata asked with an unnerving straight face.

"N-no…?" Naruto answered, not looking her in the eye.

"Are..you lying to me, Naruto?"

An eerie smile crossed her face as she slowly began walking towards him, holding up his weapon as she approached.

"N-now Hinata, let's talk about this. Just put Kanshou down."

If anything that made her move faster.

"Hinata?"

She sped up.

"NOT THE FACE!"

 _Um, why don't we take a trip down memory lane, while I attempt not to get murdered, neh?_

 **Konoha: Five Years Ago**

"Again!"

*CLANG*

"Ugh!" Naruto cried, falling to the ground for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Emiya smiled down at his young pupil; Zelretch wasn't joking when he said that the Uzumaki kid was a practical sponge when it came to learning, provided that it was through practicality rather than theory of course.

In just a year since he began training Naruto in secret, The young blonde had grasped the concept of his Magecraft as easily as breathing. It was almost scary to think; it took Emiya himself, years just to get the basis of his Projection and Reinforcement down and this kid figured it out in only one.

Rin would have had a field day with this kid.

Emiya theorized Naruto's rate of progression was possibly attributed to his chakra network; something no Magus had within their body. Zelretch had said that the capabilities of chakra went beyond anything Magi would ever dream of. For Magi, their potential was based around the amount of high quality circuits they had within their body; the higher the number, the more prana they had at their disposal, allowing them to pull off much more powerful spells. Emiya didn't have that luxury, being adopted into the Emiya family; he couldn't inherit their magic crest. Couple that set back along with his low quality and minimal magic circuits and subpar training from his father and it was a wonder how he ever survived the Fifth Holy Grail War as a teenager.

Thankfully nowadays, thanks to being taught by his friend, Tohsaka Rin, he could at least say that he was a competent Magus, at least in terms of being a spellcaster but he still sucked at everything else; his origin and elemental affinity both being 'Sword' made learning anymore advanced magic impossible.

This in itself also led to another annoying issue. Something he was hoping Naruto could rectify in the future. The boy certainly had the potential; with chakra being a far better substitute for Thaumaturgy than prana ever was, Naruto had several loopholes available to him that made learning Emiya's abilities possible.

For one, the need for an origin was unneeded with this energy. The chakra network doesn't recognize such a concept, he had no clue why but it allowed Naruto to use his powers with no issue so Emiya didn't dwell on it for too long. Then there was the elemental affinity; at first it was wind, an element that, at first, left Emiya concerned that the boy wouldn't be able to fully utilize the full might of Emiya's trump card when it came time to teach it to him.

One year later and he decided that the wind element was more of a boon than a setback.

Turns out that the wind element was used to amplify the cutting potential of blades in this world by certain shinobi; this discovery led to Emiya realizing that it made Naruto's ability to access his Trump Card for weapons much easier for some reason, possibly due to the wind's familiarity for blades.

Although that was just a theory.

Then there was the hardest thing to do by far and it was before the actual training even started and would determine if the training would even be possible.

Allowing Naruto access to his trump card, Unlimited Blade Works; Emiya's Reality Marble, a reflection of his inner world where all the weapons he had projected over the years were laid out across a vast wasteland. Activation of the Reality Marble was taxing on Emiya's reserves but it allowed him access to all his projections in an instant, making him twice as dangerous to any enemy unlucky enough to be caught within.

At first he had no idea how he was going to pass on his Reality Marble to the boy or if it were even possible. So he did what he did best in such a situation…

…He winged it.

He simply tried to insert prana into the boy's body while he slept to access the boy's mind where he could unleash his influence upon the foreign inner world and hopefully allow the boy to form his own Unlimited Blade Works with enough training. To his surprise, the method actually worked...with some interesting results.

Thinking about the incident still left him in both awe and a bit sick to his stomach…

 **Flashback: three months ago**

He had done it, Emiya had finally gotten access to his student's inner world and…

…what in the fuck was he looking at?

He was in a giant sewer system, his feet submerged in knee-deep water….at least he hoped it was water. He'd never imagined that the kid's mind would be in this condition, it was quite disturbing.

"Emiya-sensei?"

Emiya turned around to find his student looking around in barely contained confusion and slight fear.

"Emiya-sensei, where are we? What is this place?" Naruto asked

Emiya was about to answer; that was until he felt a massive amount of pressure hit his shoulders and a killing intent more potent than anything he had ever felt permeate the very air he breathed, making the action almost painful.

This made Heracles about as threatening as a newborn puppy in comparison.

Knowing exactly who or what the cause of the murderous intent was, he knew that it was probably best to go towards it anyway. After all, Naruto would eventually have to meet the beast within, better now than later.

"Naruto, I want you to follow me and stay close, understand?" Emiya said

Naruto nodded and held on tightly to his sensei's pants as they trekked the long corridor eventually reaching a giant cage.

A cage holding a snarling, nine-tailed fox, glaring down at it's two unwanted guests.

" _ **So, you were the one interfering with the boy's mind."**_ The fox snarled

"That's right; unlike you I plan on improving my student's abilities. So you're the Kyuubi that I've heard so much about." Emiya said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

The Kyuubi paused, sniffing the air before growling loudly.

" _ **That scent, you have the scent of the damn vampire coming off of you. Are you one of his minions? What business do you have in this world, boy?"**_ The Kyuubi questioned, his tone threatening.

Emiya wasn't that surprised to know that Zelretch encountered this creature at some point in his life; that old man annoyed everyone it seemed.

"In a way I guess you can say I work for Zelretch; I'm simply doing a favor that he asked of me. My name is Emiya Shirou, a freelance Magus who has been given the task to train your Jinchuuriki for future trials ahead in his life." Shirou explained.

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

" _ **Leave it to that old man to interfere in the affairs of other worlds for his amusement, 200 years and he still behaves like a child."**_

The Magus couldn't help but sweatdrop at the giant fox's complaints

" _ **Regardless, I don't see how entering my domain will benefit the boy in any way."**_ The Kyuubi glanced at Naruto who had yet to get over his shock at seeing the giant fox that was supposedly dead inside a giant cage within his mind that happened to be a god damn sewer.

"This method is necessary for him to learn my method of magecraft and utilize it to its fullest potential." Shirou said

The Kyuubi blinked in surprise.

" _ **This boy is training to become a Magus? How peculiar, a shinobi-magus hybrid is certainly in interesting concept. A concept that has never been realized in any dimension, what makes you think this child can achieve whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. And besides many Magi abilities are obsolete compared to the jutsu of this world, what makes you so different that Zelretch would find it necessary for my vessel to learn such an inferior practice?"**_

"My abilities are rather unique compared to most Magi."

" _ **Oh? Well then, enlighten me, Magus."**_

Shirou didn't even have to think twice about his next move.

" **I am the bone of my sword."** Shirou spoke in English

Naruto looked on in confusion as the foreign words went right over his head while the Kyuubi looked on in interest, having not heard such a language since his last encounter with Zelretch.

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

" _What is he doing?"_ Naruto thought as he watched the very air around his sensei begin to heat up.

" **I have created over a thousand blades."**

" _ **Hm, very interesting."**_ The Kyuubi commented

" **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life"**

The world around the three began to distort.

" **Have withstood pain to create many weapons."**

"Whoa," Naruto said in awe as a blue aura began to outline Shirou.

" **Yet, these hands will never hold anything."**

The Kyuubi's eyes widened, this man!

" _ **A Reality Marble!?"**_

" **So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!"**

The world around them shattered and warped, turning into a wasteland like terrain filled with thousands of swords of various sizes and styles. A thick smoke clouded the sky and giant gears turned in the background.

"Well what do you know? It worked." Shirou said casually looking around the area and noticed that most of the sewer system that he was once within had been canceled out by his Reality Marble. "I wasn't sure if I would be able to do this within someone else's inner world."

Shirou smiled down at his student.

"Looks like you lucked out kid, now I'm sure I'll be able to train you."

"W-wait, you weren't sure if you could in the first place!?" Naruto exclaimed

Shirou shook his head.

"Then what the hell was the point of making me your apprentice!?" Naruto questioned loudly

"It's simple Naruto; I've already explained to you how Projection and Reinforcement works. I utilize both in my craft exclusively. Normally Projections of weapons are next to useless compared to the real thing when in the hands of other Magi, however mine is different; all my projections are taken directly from Unlimited Blade Works. I use an advanced form of Projection known as Tracing which allows me to copy everything regarding the existence and creation of the object of my choosing. Once that's done a 'blueprint' of the object is sent here, allowing me to re-create it at any time."

" _ **That is quite a dangerous ability; to be able to re-create any weapon down to the last detail is truly a frightening ability."**_

Naruto still looked confused.

"Okay but what does that have to do with you training me?"

Shirou sighed; sometimes he forgot he was talking to a child.

"It's due to the fact that you don't possess something like my Unlimited Blade Works, well at least at first you didn't have a trace of it within you. But to put it simply, without my Reality Marble, using my power would be difficult if not impossible; you have nothing to project from your inner world to make in reality. It would've taken you decades like me to even get to where I need you to be."

Naruto looked crestfallen.

" _ **Wipe the frown off your face brat; he said 'at first you didn't have a trace within you'. Look around you now."**_

Naruto jumped when the Kyuubi addressed him; he was still getting used to the fact that it was within him. Nevertheless, the boy looked around and noticed that the Unlimited Blade Works was still present.

"Um sensei, aren't you going to shut this off?"

"Nope." Shirou answered

"Eh?"

"This will be your first test under me, Naruto. I want you to focus hard and try to recreate my Reality Marble. I want you to create your own Unlimited Blade Works."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the vast wasteland in front of him.

"H-how do you expect me to do that?" Naruto asked nervously

Shirou smirked.

"Simple, take a stroll, use the simple skills I've already taught you to re-create every weapon you see in here and place it within your own inner world. While you do that I also want you to think of your own personal aria to unleash your own Unlimited Blade Works."

Naruto's eyes widened

"S-seriously!? Look at all these swords; it would take days to fully trace all these weapons!"

Shirou's smirk seemed to gain a sadistic edge to it.

"No, need to worry about that; we're in your mind, time has no factor in here. We could be here for weeks and mere minutes would have passed in reality. So go, take your time, and be sure not to miss a single detail."

Naruto's eyebrow twitch and he gave his sensei a deadpan stare.

"You're a real asshole you know that?"

Shirou smiled at the boy and shooed him away. Naruto huffed and got to work. Once he was far away enough, the Kyuubi stared down at the Magus who was watching his student like a hawk.

" _ **I wonder if he'll be able to pull it off; I admit I'm curious to see your abilities realized to their full potential."**_ Kyuubi said

Shirou glanced at the fox briefly before setting his gaze back on his student.

"So you noticed?"

The Kyuubi scoffed

" _ **You take me for a fool, Magus? It's obvious you can't fully utilize this gift of yours for too long outside this mindscape. Even my eyes can see that they're several weapons in this Reality Marble you have no right to wield. You're planning to see if the boy has the potential to wield what you cannot."**_

Shirou crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Well admittedly, I was just planning on doing this job like any other typical request from Zelretch: help out and move on. I never had the opportunity to get attached to anyone I met in other dimensions. Naruto is different; I was able to get a glance at his possible futures and watched as his determination and drive do the impossible. So then I figured that maybe he can turn my impossibility into his reality."

" _ **Heh, you have too much faith in him. That boy is a known failure; I'd be surprised if he even re-creates one of these weapons to the last detail."**_

The Kyuubi will later that day that he would never, ever, doubt his Jinchuuriki's ability to do the impossible ever again.

And Shirou? Well the end result of Naruto's first test was truly one of the most breath taking sights he would ever witness in his life.

 **End Flashback**

"Sensei!"

Shirou broke from his musings to see his student glaring up at him.

"What is it kid?" Shirou asked

The seven year old stomped his feet.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes; whats with you?" Naruto retorted

Shirou smiled sheepishly

"Sorry Naruto, I was lost in my thoughts. Now come at me again…"

Naruto's eyebrow quirked when he sensei trailed off and seemed to give the tree behind Naruto a hard look. Then faster than his eyes could follow, Emiya shot a small rock through the bushes behind the tree.

The young Uzumaki was about to ask what was wrong, that was until…

"…EEP!"

A loud squeal filled the air and a small girl around Naruto's age in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and pants shot out of the bushes like a frightened kitten.

Shirou knew who this girl was instantly after seeing Naruto's future and couldn't help but laugh a bit. He didn't know she started stalking him this early.

"Well now, what do you think you're doing young lady? It's rude to spy on others, you know." Shirou said, having a hard time keeping his face straight as the poor girl stumbled over her words and blushed up a frenzy.

It was actually rather adorable; Oh to be young again.

"Hey, I remember you." Naruto said, giving the meek girl a once over. "Yeah you were that girl I met last year, the one I saved from those bullies, Hinata right? What're you doing here?"

Hinata had a hard time responding as her poor brain seemed to be frying from how hard she was blushing while a mantra was repeating in her head.

" _He remembers me, he remembers me, he remembers me, he.."_

You get the idea.

Shriou shook his head as he watched Naruto try to snap the poor girl out of whatever mental hell she was going through.

Things were just going to continue to get interesting huh?

* * *

So yeah I'll end things here, rather abrupt I know, but I just wanted to get some important details out the way with this chapter. So to explain:

 **Magic vs. Chakra** : So in this story I wanted to make it clear that it was possible to use Thaumaturgy with chakra as a prana substitute and a much better solution overall. Basically they're conditions that Naruto could jump right over with his chakra that would probably set him back if he were using prana as his base energy like other Magi. So things like Magic crests and knowing the origin and elemental affinity are unneeded with a chakra user as the energy is flexible enough to practice any form of magic similarly to how shinobi use elemental releases for certain jutsu they would be better at a certain branch of magic than others depending on their chakra affinity and with the wind element being used in conjunction with bladed weapons or weapons in general in Naruto canon, I figure that it would be a good substitute for Shirou's sword element.

 **Naruto's Unlimited Blade Works:** So yeah as you can see, Shirou figured that by activating his own UBW in Naruto's mindscape, it would allow Naruto to be able to study each weapon thoroughly and copy it into his own mind. So pretty much a cheat sheet otherwise it would've taken Naruto just as long to create something similar. And yes, Naruto's UBW will look very different from both Shirou's and Archer's from canon for those who will ask. I already know when he will first reveal it and it won't be for quite a while.

 **Hinata:** Yeah I know a lot of you will assume that she will be Naruto's pairing right? Well yes and no, Hinata as you can tell is much different here than in canon like OOC different. She and Naruto are very close; I have her kind of like Naruto's own combination of Sakura Matou and Rin Tohsaka in a way or at least that's what I'm aiming for. However, she won't exactly be paired with Naruto, they both know there is chemistry there and they may even actually date briefly. But she will NOT be the girl Naruto ends up being with in the end. She serves a different purpose and will be a main driving force for Naruto later on during the Shippuden half of the story while also being a main reason Naruto and his true pairing get together in the first place. What does that mean? Well you'll have to wait and see but trust me I don't think what I've got planned has been done yet at least not in this fashion. If anyone wants to take a guess, feel free, if you're right I may or may not tell you.

 **Shirou's unusable weapons:** Shirou has indeed traced several weapons from other worlds but due to his poor circuits, using them is impossible. Naruto will be able to utilize these weapons with the help of his chakra network along with a bit of help from Kurama for some of the more draining weapons. Some of these weapons won't be seen till the Shippuden half due to Naruto's body not being conditioned enough to wield these weapons. Don't worry though by the Fourth War (Yes it's still happening) Naruto will be able to wield all the weapons within UBW indefinitely. Just because I'm nice I'll tell you which series the weapons I have planned on showcasing are from but it's up to you all to guess which weapons. They're 2 weapons from Bleach, 4 from Devil May Cry, and 1 from Inuyasha. Some may be obvious, others not so much. Let the guessing game begin.

 **Kurama:** As you can probably tell he's not as angry as in canon, in fact he's more curious about Naruto's path in life as a Shinobi-Magus and this will make their partnership happen much earlier than in canon. Yes, he has had encounters with Zelretch and has even gone on some of the dimensional jumps with Kaleidoscope before. So he has quite a bit of knowledge on Naruto's vast weaponry including some of the crossover weapons. So he will be Naruto's voice of reason depending on the weapon of choice, kind of like the annoying backseat driver who doesn't know when to shut up. So yeah be prepared for that.

Well that about covers everything, read, review, play the guessing game to your leisure, till next time everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hope you're ready for another chapter! So one brief detail before I begin; I cut down on the amount of weapons to be shown here, I realized that if I stuck to the number I had planned that I wouldn't be able to give all the weapons I wanted enough time to shine. That being said Soul Calibur and Zelda weapons will be getting cut along with 1 weapon each from both Bleach and DMC. Sorry to those who really wanted to see what these were going to be but I figured that they didn't do much in terms of what I needed done. I've also updated the last chapter to change the number of weapons so that there is no confusion later. With that out of the way let's get started.

"This" is talking

" _ **This" is Biju**_

" _This is thought_

 **Chapter 3:**

 _I can't really describe how I felt on that day; he gave me one final test, a test to display all I've learned. I had projected every weapon within my own Unlimited Blade Works. Every single one of those tools-no, extensions of myself._

 _They are a part of me now after all._

 _Everything summoned to the last detail, from the mundane, to the beautiful, to the powerful, and to the omnipotent. And of course, Emiya-sensei didn't just have me project one by one, no._

 _We Fought._

 _From early morning to the dead of night, we fought till I was passed the point of exhaustion, rest, and start anew. During that time I discovered something…different about my own UBW compared to sensei's; besides the fact that I could summon…special weapons that he was incapable of using, I noticed that my projections were made differently in comparison._

 **Konoha: Six months ago**

"N-Naruto let me see that sword." Shirou demanded with barely suppressed awe.

They had been in the middle of Naruto's final test: in all out spar displaying all of what he had learned in the past six years. All had been going well for the past few hours; Naruto was still a bit rusty but he had the skills to take on most Chunin and maybe even some newly promoted Jonin if he were being very careful at least when he used his Magecraft. His Ninjutsu was still a bit green but there were only so many scrolls the adopted Emiya could steal discreetly without others becoming suspicious.

Naruto handed his blade to his sensei; it was one of the swords that Shirou managed to project during his time dimension hopping. It was the only one of the otherworldly weapons Shirou could actually wield; a heavily customized blade modeled after the German Großes Messer. The base was ornately etched; the most notable feature was a special motorcycle-like gear shift built into it that sprayed a flammable liquid upon the blade giving it an extra kick. This blade was known as Red Queen, a weapon traced by Shirou during his run-in with the young wielder of the sword.

The big discovery however wasn't the blade itself or the fact that Naruto could project it no, it was the fact that the young blonde hadn't needed to _replace_ the blade with a new projection in the last two hours, something Shirou had to do a countless number of times in the amount of time they have been fighting. The Magus had a theory and he needed to test it out; he glanced over to the only spectator to the match who had been happily munching on a cinnamon bun that he had made earlier.

"Hinata can you come over here for a sec?" Shirou called out

The Hyuga heiress looked a bit confused but complied nonetheless.

The Magus projected his own Red Queen and placed next to Naruto's.

"What do you need, Emiya-san?" Hinata asked, subtly licking her fingers of the remnants of her treat.

Shirou smiled at the young girl; she had really blossomed since she and Naruto became friends. It was tough at first; it was obvious to the Magus that the young girl had it bad for his oblivious student. It reminded him of his own relationship with his friend, Matou Sakura although she wasn't as meek as the Hyuga heiress. It took time but eventually Hinata began to become less timid the more she hung around the two Magi to the point that she developed some…questionable quirks.

"I need you to use your Byakugan on both of these projections and be thorough, I need to confirm something." Shirou said

Hinata quirked an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the swords and the tanned man in front of her.

"I don't know what I can tell you that you wouldn't already know Emiya-san; this is your technique shouldn't you know more about it than what my eyes could tell you?" Hinata asked while tilting her head in confusion.

Shirou sighed and Naruto chuckled; Hinata's tone was slightly condescending, a form of teasing Shirou was familiar with thanks to Rin's scolding during his apprenticeship under her. The Emiya looked at his student in subtle sympathy; he was partly to blame for Hinata's moments of sarcasm and he was sure that, that trait would come back to bite him.

"Please Hinata; I just need to prove a theory of mine." Shirou said in an exasperated tone.

The heiress giggled.

"Relax Emiya-san; I'm just poking fun at you. Of course I'll help." She replied with a smile.

She pointedly ignored the dry expression he shot at her.

"Byakugan!" Vein's surrounded her eyes giving her unimaginable clarity and vision.

She let out a surprised gasp almost immediately.

"Well Hinata, what do you see?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's incredible; I've never seen anything like this before." Hinata replied, going over the details a few more times before cutting off the chakra flow to her eyes.

"Well?" Shirou asked impatiently

"While the two swords look as if they're made at an equal level that is not the case at all." Hinata began, grabbing both copies of Red Queen with no effort, a testament to her harsh training.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Emiya-san's blade is truly made to perfection, everything is seemingly perfect down to the last detail but there is a major flaw with your technique." Hinata said, slamming down Shirou's copy and smashing it to bits.

"Overtime the material that maintains the blade begins to degenerate."

Shirou nodded

"Yeah I know that, during a battle my blades can't last very long, that's why I developed my projection speed to make up for it."

"Did you know that the degeneration still happens even outside of battle?" Hinata asked

Shirou looked surprised for a moment before shrugging it off, it wasn't that big a deal.

"No I didn't and I think I know where you're going with this."

Naruto looked even more confused as he looked between the two.

"The reason why Naruto never has to switch out projections is because they aren't mere projections of a weapon, they're real." Hinata revealed

"Just as I thought." Shirou said, nodding his head

"W-wait but how is that even possible!?" Naruto demanded in shock.

The other two looked at each other.

"Chakra." They answered in unison

"I don't understand." Said the former prankster

Hinata sighed in annoyance, why did her crush have to be so slow at times?

"Your chakra is very dense Naruto-kun; you use it to project and reinforce unlike Emiya-san who uses his prana. From what Emiya-san explained you're the first Magus to practice the craft with a different energy source, the effects of which are unpredictable. From what I saw, you subconsciously insert chakra into the weapons after projecting them causing it to circulate within the metal and fixing any flaws made during the projection process while also possibly increasing the power of the weapon."

Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Ok so my swords are made sturdier than sensei's what does that mean?"

Shirou chuckled and patted his student on the back.

"What it means is that you have the potential to fully recreate any weapon to the last detail with no flaws or lack of power."

Hinata smiled

"Your chakra should be able to maintain the integrity of your weapons so breaking them is next to impossible as long as you have chakra to spare."

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he thought of the possibilities; to be able to re-create every Noble Phantasm and other weapons. A sinister chuckle escaped his mouth.

His companion's sweatdropped at his behavior.

"I feel like I'm going to regret telling him." Hinata said as Naruto continued to laugh

"I fully feel your pain." Shirou replied

 _After that, I trained even harder for the next week or so experimenting with every sword in my arsenal. Some experiments had better results than others of course; I found at least one weapon that I'll never be able to fully wield, I found others with nasty side-effects, and I found some that were WAY too destructive to use outside a fight._

… _ANBU was still trying to find answers about that crater._

 _I learned a lot about the origins of my swords, they all had a history that I found fascinating, wielders that I could either respect or loath depending on their personality, and a power that I was still trying to fully comprehend even now._

 _Before I knew it, a whole week past me by after my final test and the day finally came…_

… _the day he left._

It was well past midnight in Konoha; the village was quiet besides the occasional ANBU making a comment during their routine patrol. Naruto gazed down at his home from his place atop the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage; a solemn expression crossing his face as a familiar presence made itself known to him.

"So…this is it huh?" Naruto said, not daring to turn around and face the person who had changed him for the better.

A small smile crossed Shirou's face; he'd gotten very close to his blonde pupil in the last few years and he was confident that Naruto could take on almost any challenge with his power and fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your perspective, it was that confidence that all but confirmed that the third-rate Magus had accomplished his mission.

It was time for him to go home.

Yes, part of him felt that he should stay and watch over his only student but at the same time Shirou had his own goals to accomplish and loved ones to reunite with. Then there was the fact that Emiya Shirou simply did not belong in the world of shinobi and the next course of action was the most logical and inevitable conclusion.

Shirou approached his student until he was right next to him gazing over the magnificent sight of the mightiest of the Hidden Villages. It felt like an eternity before either of the two Magi decided to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"In the last six years since I took you under my wing, you've not only met but exceeded all of my expectations for you. I can say with full confidence that you have made me very proud Naruto."

The young Uzumaki grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly; he had never heard such praise being directed to him in his life and his emotions were hard to keep in check.

"You're far from the mischievous child I took under my wing from before; you've taken my Magecraft to levels I'll never be able to achieve in this lifetime. Now that you have this gift, tell me, what will you do with it?"

Naruto knew what his sensei was asking of him; one final test.

"I grew up without anyone, no parents, no friends, just the Hokage who simply did his duty to make sure I had the bare minimum to live off of. I was ridiculed and scorned by the people of this village without knowing of the true reason. I honestly thought that I could make them acknowledge me by pranking them and maybe the attention they gave me even if it was negative would be better than none at all."

Naruto finally turned to his sensei and the Magus couldn't help the sympathetic look that crossed his face as his student stared up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"But then I met you, even if you simply began training me as a favor to Zelretch, you showed that you genuinely cared about me the unlucky kid who happened to be the vessel for the Kyuubi. You trained and fed me, helped me make my only friend my own age in Hinata, and now I have the power to protect her. I have the power to make those who scorned me see me not as a monster but as someone to rely on. I will prove them all wrong and protect my home as I'm meant to with all the blades at my disposal."

Naruto grinned and gave Shirou a thumbs up, tears still streaming down his face.

"I swear this on my life, I'll be the ultimate shinobi of blades and I'll protect Konohagakure no Sato till my last breath and I'll hammer that fact into these people until they see the truth too."

Shirou stared at his student for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter with Naruto joining in soon after. After a minute they finally settled down and, to Naruto's surprise, Shirou pulled the young teen into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." He whispered before backing up. "I've got one last thing to give you too."

Naruto was curious as he watched his teacher walk back a few steps and reached down for something, a suitcase. He walked back up to the blonde and handed the object to him. Naruto, being the impatient kid he was, quickly opened the case and promptly lit up like a Christmas tree afterwards.

"Are you serious, sensei?" Naruto muttered in barely contained excitement.

In the case was an exact replica of Shirou's current uniform.

"Yup, that uniform is made of a special material that grows to any size. If its damaged, it had special runes within the cloth that repairs the outfit overtime. I had Zelretch make it before I left for this world, think of it as an early graduation present."

Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement and promptly crushed Shirou in a hug.

"This is awesome, thank you so much Emiya-sensei!" He cried in gratitude

"You're welcome kid, just promise me you won't start wearing it until graduation, it's not meant for casual wear." Shirou said, much to his student's annoyance

Naruto sighed and closed the suitcase.

"Fine, but only because graduation is in only a few months, I can wait."

"Good," Shirou replied

The good atmosphere was once again turned somber when a rather large magic circle mad itself known to the two Magi.

"Well, that's my ride." Shirou said turning his back to Naruto who was clearly upset.

Emiya Shirou turned his head slightly to face his pupil one last time, smirking

"Good luck Naruto, remember I'll always be watching over you."

With his final goodbye given, Emiya Shirou disappeared from the Ninja World, never to step foot on the land again.

 **End Flashback**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto flinched; he was so caught up in his memories that he had barely noticed Hinata calling out to him.

"Oh sorry Hinata, I spaced out a bit there what were you saying?" Naruto asked, regaining his composure

Hinata looked a bit annoyed at being ignored but decided to ignore it for now.

"I was asking if you're fully prepared for the exams. You have a bad tendency to cram at the last minute."

Naruto just shrugged off her concern as they entered the front doors to the academy.

"Hinata relax; I've always gotten decent grades I should be fine."

Hinata shot him a sharp look.

"Yes, decent _at best_ when you can do much better."

Naruto scoffed

"You know that I'm more of a hands on kind of guy. Written tests won't help us in the field, Princess."

Hinata huffed, not willing to admit that he made a point; it still didn't excuse poor work ethic.

The bickering pair eventually made it to class with little incident and sat in their respective seats.

The entire class had to do a double take when they saw Naruto's choice in wardrobe for the day.

"Is that Uzumaki?"

"What's with the weird clothes?"

"Where did the muscles come from?"

The whispers varied but overall they all had the blonde Uzumaki feeling just a bit smug.

…just a bit.

Hinata developed a subtle twitch in the eye noting the blushes plastered on the face of most of her fellow female classmates as well as the fact that Naruto was subtly basking in the limelight even if no one else truly noticed.

"… _I'm going to break his arm."_

Naruto couldn't help the small shiver as a cold draft filled the air.

" _The feeling of imminent death is strong today."_

Naruto glanced across the room towards the Hyuga Heiress who was currently smiling and waving at him.

"… _What the hell did I do now!?"_ He thought giving the girl a dry look, not being fooled by her 'innocent' smile for a second. His thoughts of confusion were interrupted by a new presence entering the classroom.

Naruto sighed in aggravation when he heard multiple girls gasp at once as if someone of great importance had just graced them with their presence.

"Sasuke-kun is here!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"He's so cool!"

The young man in question, Uchiha Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered the classroom ignoring the typical behavior of his female classmates; he really didn't look like he was in the mood for this crap so early in the morning.

Sasuke's tale was quite the tragic one; his entire clan had been massacred around the same time Naruto had been taken under Shirou's wing. Naruto found that the worst part about the entire situation was the fact that the one responsible for the slaughter had been the Uchiha's older brother. Honestly Naruto felt that he could sympathize with his classmate on some level due to his own status as an orphan but his time with Emiya-sensei kept him from interacting much with anyone who wasn't Hinata so there wasn't much time to get to know the guy.

Sasuke was one of the few students who impressed Naruto to some degree, his natural talent for the shinobi lifestyle got him much praise and recognition, and he was top of the class in everything besides academics. Of course, the guy wasn't perfect; he had several flaws that would've irked Naruto in his younger days.

As Sasuke was making his way to his seat, he let his eyes roam the classroom…then they landed on Naruto. The last loyal Uchiha paused mid-step, giving the blonde a hard look. Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the Uchiha's eyes on him.

"You know Sasuke if you keep giving me that look people are going to get the wrong idea." Naruto said, looking a bit put off by the Uchiha's stare down.

A growl erupted from Sasuke's throat however his facial expression never changed making him look more comical than intimidating, at least to Naruto. The Uchiha turned his back and made his way to his seat, surprising the blonde slightly as he thought he'd get some sort of retort.

"Least I don't dress like a circus freak." Sasuke muttered as he sat down in his seat."

"Wow, scathing." Naruto retorted

Nothing else was said between the two teens although there was a layer of tension that seemed to permeate the room after their little exchange.

The two instructors for the class, two chunin by the names of Iruka and Mizuki, began to give a small reminder and rules about the day's events. Of course hardly any of the students were paying any attention instead focusing on their dreams of grandeur that they believed would be the shinobi lifestyle.

Naruto bit back a snort; these… _children_ were horribly misguided as well as misinformed. Emiya-sensei had made it a fair point to crush any semblance of fantasy and misinformation his student had conjured within his psyche about the life of a ninja. Sure Emiya-sensei wasn't a shinobi himself but stories he told Naruto about his years as a Magus as well as his hardship during the Fifth Holy Grail War left the young Uzumaki with no illusions that the life of a Shinobi wasn't similar albeit better structured.

In fact, Naruto could tell by just looking around the room that very few of the graduates would make it far; not including himself, Hinata, or Sasuke, only six individuals stuck out to him as worthy of the title of ninja. Through years of observation and research, something else Shirou hammered into his head, it wasn't hard to point them out:

Inuzuka Kiba, the heir to the Inuzuka Clan; specializing in collaborative jutsu involving the Ninja Hounds they raised as well as having canine-like senses. While an arrogant prick that really needed to being taken down a peg, Kiba was trained well in family jutsu and had a good relationship with his young ninja pup, Akamaru; with a bit more experience, he would make a fantastic tracker.

Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame Clan. From what he learned the Aburame were extremely secretive in their methods but one common trait they all shared was their ability to control and fight with insects that nest within their bodies. Shino, like the rest of his clan, was antisocial but was massively sharp if his test scores were any indication.

Yamanaka Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. While her superficial attitude and obsession with Sasuke ticked him off in a number of ways, Naruto had to admit that her family's mental genjutsu abilities were devastating and she had great potential as an interrogator. He'd give her more praise once her shallowness ironed out and she'd stop being such a bitch.

Akimitchi Choji, the heir to the Akimitchi Clan; his family specialized in jutsu that used their body's calories and weight to their advantage, rumor had it that Akimitchi with enough training can convert their calories into chakra and use it to make themselves more powerful although Naruto had never seen any proof of the claim but it was something to think about. Choji was a kind soul, a bit self-conscious but someone the young Uzumaki could respect and he was already well trained by his father; his chances of failing were zero.

Nara Shikamaru, the heir to the Nara Clan, his family specialized in shadow-based jutsu that paralyzed the opponent among other abilities; the guy was lazy plain and simple he had no sort of enthusiasm for anything that didn't involve sleeping. However, he was also smart…like stupidly smart. So smart in fact that the Nara was perfect in a leadership role if he'd get off his ass every once and a while and trained his body as well as his mind.

Haruno Sakura, unique out of all of Naruto's recommendations because, besides him, she was the only potential genin who was not from any prominent Konoha clan; her knowledge was vast, she was the strongest academically and had perfect chakra control, even if her reserves were small it was quite impressive. However, she had a plethora of flaws compared to the others; her physical ability was atrocious and she lacked any real drive as a kunoichi that didn't involve Sasuke. Sakura's obsession with him went beyond even Ino's and it annoyed him because she had such potential in the field. The sad thing was she wasn't even the worst one in the class, she just happened to be the best normal student.

" _ **Honestly, why do you even bother analyzing a bunch of green-horned brats?"**_

Naruto was about to respond to his Biju but was interrupted by a test paper being placed in front of him by Mizuki who wasn't being very subtle with his contempt, glaring at the blonde before walking away quickly. Naruto grabbed his pencil but paused, sensing a small layer of chakra around his paper.

Naruto snorted mentally.

" _Fucking amateur."_

"Kai," he whispered lightly.

Naruto broke the genjutsu with no effort and began writing his answers like clockwork; he may have decided to play the average student but he'd at least put in more effort for his final test.

" _I'm sorry Kyuubi, an asshole interrupted me. To answer your question, I simply like to keep a good mental note of all my future comrades. It helps if I at least know how they all function during future missions."_

The Biju scoffed

" _ **Oh please, the brats can't even hope to measure up to you, kid. Not when you have such a legendary collection such as yours. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you do indeed become the King of Heroes of this dimension."**_

Naruto paused, a tick mark appearing on his forehead as he struggled to keep his composure.

" _Can you not compare me to some egotistical, sexist douche who tried to steal away my sensei's first love and take over the world?"_

Yes, Naruto knew all about the Golden King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. An enemy who's Noble Phantasm held thousands of other Noble Phantasms that had been the blueprints for future weapons wielded by legendary figures definitely left a hell of an impression even if Naruto never met the bastard. Shirou's story about him made the blonde swear to never let his powers go to his head.

God forbid he ended up like Gilgamesh.

" _ **The man may have not been the most noble but my words are meant to be a complement; the Golden King was one of the few humans who can gain my respect with his power."**_ Kyuubi said

Naruto sat his pencil down and sat back in his seat, arms behind his head as he began to relax.

" _Sure Fox doesn't mean I have to like it though."_

The rest of the testing flew by; Naruto gained next to perfect scores in every category, shocking his peers (besides Hinata) and teachers. He paid them no mind and went about his business. When it came time for the final test, Naruto got a laugh at the look of rage that briefly overtook Mizuki's face as he avoided every attempt the man tried in order to make the Uzumaki fail. Once he passed, he wordlessly grabbed a headband and tied it to his left bicep before walking outside watching the parents praise their children of their achievement.

" _I wonder where Hinata is."_ Naruto thought, looking around the area and avoiding the glares he was getting from the adults.

He found her speaking to her family before walking off, probably for some clan related business. Eh, he'd find her later.

Naruto headed to a nearby forest to get some extra training in, it wasn't like he had much to do anyway.

"This looks good enough." Naruto said, looking around the open field and making sure no one was around; no need for prying eyes just yet.

"Trace..on."

A pair of elegant blades appeared in his hands, one black, one white; his sensei's preferred weapons, Kanshou and Bakuya.

"All right," Naruto began, throwing both blades in the air before flashing through a few handseals. "Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu."

A small twister appeared next to Naruto and disappeared as fast as it came, leaving a perfect copy of the blonde.

The two Naruto's grinned at one another and Red Queen appeared in the copy's hand.

"Okay it's time to work on my duel wielding." Naruto said

Naruto sprinted toward his clone, poising the two swords to strikes while the clone revved up his own blade waiting for the original to strike.

 **Three hours later**

"Yikes,"

Naruto looked around at the demolished area; trees were uprooted, giant gouges littered the Earth, and patches of grass were burning.

"Maybe I overdid it a bit." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

He cracked his neck and yawned

"Better get home; I need to get some food in me."

The blonde began to walk casually through the forest towards the village humming a small toon to himself with no real care at the moment.

" _Wonder what I should eat tonight; maybe I should try one of those 'western dishes' sensei taught me how to make."_

Unfortunately, Naruto's thoughts of a home-cooked meal came to abrupt halt at that moment.

"UUUUGGGHHH!"

" _What the hell was that!?"_

The genin spun around and summoned Bakuya in a reverse grip then sped off towards the cry of anguish.

It didn't take him long to find the source.

At the Shinobi-Magus's feet was the cooling body of a young man around his age; he recognized him as one of the new graduates of the class from his clothing and headband around his waist but beyond that he was unrecognizable due to the giant shuriken imbedded in his face. Naruto had to look away from his fellow classmate's body because of how gruesome the seen was and the fact that the blade of the shuriken came out the back of the skull and was coated in blood and brain matter.

" _ **Calm down kid; you're going to have to get used to scenes like this in the future. It's best to get it out of the way now and not in the middle of battle."**_ The Kyuubi said

" _I know; it doesn't change the fact that this shit is sick."_ Naruto retorted before proceeding to empty his stomach all over the ground after glancing at the body again.

*CLANK*

Naruto's ears perked up at the sounds of battle occurring not far from him.

"With my luck, the son of a bitch who did this is the one in the middle of fighting…perfect."

The Uzumaki sprinted towards the battle and he couldn't say he was surprised by what he was seeing.

His two chunin instructors were in the middle of a battle and he could tell it wasn't just a normal spar if Mizuki's utter ferocity with his giant shuriken was of any indication….wait…

Naruto grinned menacingly.

" _Oh I'm going to enjoy this."_

Naruto watched as the white-haired traitor cornered the scarred man and spun his shuriken in his hand.

"Too bad Iruka; it's been fun but I've got a mission to accomplish." Mizuki said with a twisted smile before launching the weapon at his former friend. "DIE!"

"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Air Bullet)!"

A ball of wind shattered the ninja tool before it could get even halfway to the prone Iruka.

"W-wha?" The chunin muttered in confusion.

"I was waiting for you to finally show your true colors, you traitor!"

The two chunin were surprised to find Naruto present, red eyes piercing Mizuki's form.

"Y-you, d-demon!" Mizuki stuttered, unable to form words while staring into the crimson orbs that promised death.

"Actually the proper term is Jinchuuriki." Naruto said, startling both chunin at the knowledge of his status. "Not that'll mean much to you within the next few minutes, I'm gonna make you pay for killing that innocent kid."

Mizuki laughed maniacally

"So you know about yourself I see. And you want to avenge that idiot I left to rot? Now that is funny! Do you honestly think a mere genin hopeful can take on an experienced chunin? If you wanna try your luck be my guest, I can do the world a favor and end you now!"

Naruto just stared at the asshole blankly.

"N-Naruto, you need to go inform the Hokage of the situation. Mizuki tricked one of the graduates into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He plans on betraying Konoha and bringing to scroll to the traitorous Sannin, Orochimaru as a peace offering. He can't be allowed to leave with that scroll!" Iruka explained, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"I'm not going to leave you to your death, Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied, stepping in front of the chunin.

"Don't be foolish Naruto; you just graduated, you can't hope to take him on at your current level. Please go inform Hokage-sama; I can't afford to lose another student." Iruka pleaded

Naruto kept his back to his sensei but did turn his head to the side to look his way. Iruka gulped a bit at seeing the feral crimson eyes staring at him but soon became astonished to see Naruto's determined smile cross his face.

" _He's in control of himself!?"_ Iruka thought in shock.

"What you said would be true if I were a normal genin."

Without warning, Naruto ducked under a slash from a kunai going for his neck being wielded by Mizuki. Naruto sent his palm slamming into his former teacher's chin with enough force to break his jaw and send him flying back into a tree.

"It's a good thing I'm far from normal." Naruto stated

Mizuki stumbled trying to get his bearing while glaring death at the Jinchuuriki.

"You little freak." He said with a slur as his cheek began to swell.

"Normally, I'd just beat you silly as retribution for your prejudice over the years." Naruto began, holding out his hand and infusing chakra. "But seeing a young student, a student that you encouraged to apply himself, a student you inspired to dream of a bright future as a ninja only to betray the trust between a sensei and his student for such selfish reasons…"

A malevolent presence filled the air.

"….you deserve death you sick fuck!"

" _I am the bone of my sword."_ Naruto intoned mentally

"Trace on!"

The English words threw the two shinobi off briefly but it only lasted for but a moment as a thick killing intent hit both ninja's hard and both were surprised to see a weapon appear in Naruto's hand out of nowhere.

In the young genin's possession was a crimson spear that was giving off an equally crimson aura.

"I'll end this quickly." Naruto stated, turning to Iruka. "Take the body and get as far away from here as you can sensei. This weapon isn't meant to be used around comrades; it can hit you by mistake."

Iruka just sat there, dumbfounded.

Naruto could feel his Biju's chakra become more erratic the longer he held the spear; he was running low on time.

"GO NOW!"

Both adults flinched at the tone and Iruka was quick to bolt it when Naruto's crimson eyes became more intense; once he was sure that Iruka was far enough, Naruto turned his attention to the frightened Mizuki.

"Yeah," Naruto began, letting out a menacing chuckle, scaring the chunin even further. "Stay just like that..or don't it won't matter either way!"

The traitor felt an overwhelming sense of fear fall over him. He knew when to avoid combat and this was one of those situations; something felt very wrong about that spear. Without a word, the man sprinted for the forest, hoping the cover of night and forestry would keep him hidden….

…yeah not gonna happen.

"You can run all you want," Naruto jumped high into the air, spotting Mizuki jumping through the trees at record breaking speeds. "No matter where you go, this weapon will find you!"

He reared the spear back, red chakra surrounding the spearhead.

"GAE-"

He thrusted forward.

"BOLG!"

Mizuki never knew what hit him; the spear moved at impossible speeds and angles in barely a second before piercing the would-be nuke-nin in the chest.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto dismissed the lance and his features went back to normal; he cringed slightly in annoyance.

"Damn, that lance is always a killer on my chakra. It doesn't help that I used some earlier when training." Naruto said, flexing his fingers. "I can't risk there being other enemies in the area. I better go get that scroll.

Naruto took to the trees to, heading for his first victim's body.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man; he had seen many things in his long life. He had fought through three wars, combated the strongest Biju, watched his prize student betray him, and he mastered thousands of jutsu.

But never in his life did he expect to see anything like he'd just witness.

He had suspicions for years now about Naruto's progress, watching him and the mysterious man known only as Emiya. When he had first discovered the training Naruto was undergoing it was apparent that it had been happening for quite some time so the old Hokage let it slide but kept enough surveillance to monitor the unknown while he did some research. By the time Hiruzen had learned that no information of Emiya could be discovered it had been too late to confront him.

He had already left Konoha.

Sarutobi had been ready to interrogate Naruto about the man but it was apparent that besides a few personality quirks, Naruto had not been harmed in any way and his seal had not been tampered with in the slightest so he left it alone and continued to monitor the boy closely.

Tonight was the first time the Jinchuuriki had summoned a weapon that could potentially be a danger and he didn't much like the fact that he had been in use of the Kyuubi's chakra or had knowledge of his status at all. Who knows what harm could come onto the boy with such a weapon? And just where did he get it? The Hokage needed answers..

…And he would get them tonight.

"ANBU,"

Three ANBU agents appeared kneeling in front of their leader.

"Apprehend Uzumaki Naruto; bring him to my office immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

The ANBU agents left the office with barely a sound.

The Professor had quite a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Yes, done! So we made quite a bit of progress with this one. So now to address things!

 **Kaze Bunshin:** Yeah so I'm sure you've noticed that Naruto never learned the Kage Bunshin in this chapter that reason is because he won't be getting it. This Naruto is very different from the canon version; he won't be spamming clones until the problem goes away. The Kaze Bunshin is my alternative; It's basically like a normal Kage Bunshin except blowing it up can have u end up like cold cuts if you aren't careful. This version is a bit more chakra consuming and I've capped the maximum amount Naruto can use to about fifteen if he isn't planning on using Magecraft. If you're wondering how he learned this, he invented it during his training there the end.

 **Pairing issue:** Okay so I've gotten a couple of *ahem* choice words about the lack of Naruhina for this story and while admittedly I had a reason for it…that was until someone guessed my plan. So I don't know whether or not I want to continue with this path because I really don't like coming off as predictable. So, I'll have you all help me decide among one of four girls I've considered to be with Naruto in this story. The one with the most votes by the time chapter 6 rolls around is when I'll make my final decision; so the girls are:

Hinata

Sakura

Tenten

Temari

Only ONE of these girls will be chosen; I don't do multi-pairings. So go ahead and put down who you want to see Naruto with.

Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed; till next time people.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very surprised this story has gotten as much views as it has and I haven't really progressed much. I have to thank everyone who has reviewed, positive or otherwise, liked, and followed, because it really gives me the drive to keep going. Now I do want to address a couple things before we get started:

 **Naruto's Power:** Now I know that the way I started this story was pretty cliché; I acknowledge that. And I had gotten one review in particular that I feel I need to address; please do not assume that I'm going to be following this story all the way through canon with no deviation besides Naruto's repertoire because that's not what I'm doing entirely. Yeah the canon is a good template to work off of but I'll be changing a lot of stuff to compensate the changes in the main character. That being said, no, Naruto will not be an OP juggernaut that's going to decimate every enemy that he comes across; that is not happening. Yeah I'll admit he's got some badass weapons but just because he has them doesn't mean he can use them correctly; you'll realize what I mean as the story continues. Naruto as of right now can be considered on the level of a mid-level chunin at BEST; heavyweights like Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, etc. can wreck his shit if he is not careful. That's not to say I'm nerfing the weapons he possesses, hell no, a lot of the weapons he has are Noble Phantasms or the weapons I'm crossing over are very iconic and strong in their respective series however there is a TIME and PLACE to use such weapons and the majority of which is not with comrades in the vicinity especially if control is shoddy. Anyone who has seen or played something from the Fate series should have a good idea as to why; just keep that in mind.

 **Pairings:** …Hinata wins, she fucking wins. Why? Well since I pretty much confirmed that I felt odd not pairing them I got a bunch a reviews and PM's screaming for NaruHina and they're still coming in as I write this so why wait two more chapters for the obvious? She's ahead of the other choices by like 20 reviews so screw it.

 **Hinata's Personality:** So people have been asking me what was up with Hinata's personality change. I've molded her so she is a blend of Rin Tohsaka's teasing and sarcastic nature and Sakura Matou's normal gentle nature with some of her white-haired counterparts tendencies showing up during major battles (I'm gonna have some fun with that hehe). So she may come off slightly yandereish if she's annoyed with Naruto or if her opponent shows even the _slightest_ bit of interest in him and no that doesn't only apply to romantic interest either.

So now that's done, let's get started.

"This" is talking

" _ **This" is Biju**_

" _This" is thought_

 **Chapter 4:**

Okay so in hindsight, Naruto should have expected this sort of scenario when he had the bright idea to use a God forsaken Noble Phantasm against some half-assed chunin instructor turned would-be traitor. It's not like he didn't expect the Hokage to be keeping watch over him ever since the training with Emiya-sensei began, hell he was surprised that the old man didn't try to bring him in earlier. Honestly he understood the Sandaime's reasoning completely; security and all that jazz…

"Why the hell am I in handcuffs, Old Man!?"

…That didn't mean he had to like it.

The blonde Magus hadn't been able to take two steps after retrieving the Forbidden Scroll from Mizuki's corpse before three ANBU appeared out of nowhere, slapped a suppresser seal on him, and cuffed him. He had been in so much shock that he didn't even comprehend the situation until after he was brought through the Hokage's door.

Which led to the current situation.

The old Hokage just gave the young man in front of him an unblinking stare, unnerving Naruto a bit. Sarutobi gave his ANBU a wave and they disappeared without a sound, leaving him with the potential genin.

In a flash, the old man had Naruto against the wall holding him by the neck.

Naruto, as strong as he is, knew that the Sandaime was still leagues ahead of him and without access to his chakra he knew that he had zero chance of escaping the fire shadow.

He was at the man's mercy and that scared him.

The Sandaime did his best to ignore the shaking child in his grasp; he felt a bit guilty but he couldn't risk the security of Konoha by being merciful right now he needed to make a very clear point.

Without a word, the Hokage summoned a minute amount of chakra to his finger tip and slowly cut a circle in Naruto's body armor covering his stomach revealing his seal. Once confirming that the seal was still intact, the old man let out a sigh of relief and dropped the frightened child to the ground and made his way back to his desk.

Naruto shakily got to his feet and tried to regulate his breathing pattern but it was proving difficult. He was sure that he had never been so scared shitless in his life and he had met the fucking Kyuubi of all things! Although wary, he had to give the Hokage respect his position demanded; even at his old age Sarutobi Hiruzen's killing intent was massively potent.

Hiruzen took a pull of his pipe and slightly gestured for Naruto to sit down in the chair placed in front of the desk while he silently marveled at the fact that his armor was repairing on its own.

Not wanting to have a repeat of what had just transpired; the genin quickly made his way to his seat and sat.

"It seems that your seal is still functioning properly. I apologize for my actions but the risk of the Kyuubi's return is something I must take very seriously." The Sandaime said, placing his pipe in a drawer in his desk and folding his hands in front of his face.

Naruto's eyebrow quirked

"You don't seem surprised that I know of my condition." Naruto commented

The old man smirked

"Don't take me lightly Naruto-kun; I have been watching your training for some time now. It seems that whatever this man, Emiya has taught you somehow gave you knowledge to your burden; how very…curious."

Naruto's eyes narrowed

"I may respect you highly Old Man, but I don't very much like you implying that my sensei had ulterior motives to training me."

The Sandaime's smirk dropped instantly and was replaced by a frown; he'd admit that the boy in front of him had guts but that would not fly in this situation.

"I suggest you watch how you address your Hokage, _genin_. While I will respect the fact that you hold Emiya in such high regard, the man was an unknown security risk for years now and was teaching a Jinchuuriki unknown techniques."

Naruto looked confused.

"If he was such a security risk than why did you allow him to teach me for as long as he did? It's clear to me now that you knew for a long time, so why?"

"You were becoming stronger."

Naruto gaped

"W-wait you risked the security of the village over the fact that I was becoming stronger!?"

The blonde was sure the Sandaime had gone senile.

"Don't misunderstand," Sarutobi began, getting out of his seat and turning to the window overlooking the village. "I had ANBU keeping you under surveillance 24/7 the moment I discovered the training. I would get daily reports about you and the man you were training with, the conversations you two had, young Hinata's inclusion in your regimen from time to time, and descriptions of the weapons you've summoned."

He turned to Naruto.

"I could've had your sensei put away at any time if he seemed to have a hidden agenda don't forget that. Once it was discovered that you had access to the Kyuubi's chakra I was ready to bring him in for interrogation but he had left the village already."

Naruto sighed

"Well that explains why I felt like I was being watched even more so the past six months; you've been trying to learn of Emiya-sensei's location."

Sarutobi nodded

"I can't answer that because I don't know myself; he deemed my training complete six months ago and left. He never told me where he was going and he made it clear that he isn't coming back."

The genuine look of sadness made the old Hokage a bit sympathetic but not by much; he still needed answers.

"I want to know how this power of yours works; none of the ANBU can understand the process and whatever description given to me is incredibly vague and nonsensical."

Naruto silently weighed his options; he didn't want to reveal too much but at the same time this was the Hokage and he was given the chance to answer questions willingly. That and it sounded way better than being sent to T&I where they can possibly damage his Unlimited Blade Works by poking around in his head.

The basic description would probably do.

So he gave the Sandaime as much information as he could about his projection and reinforcement abilities without going too much into any specific weapons. He needed to keep some details to himself after all.

Sarutobi rubbed his chin; for a man who had mastered over a thousand jutsu, the techniques Naruto described were fascinating.

"Exactly how many weapons do you have in your possession at this point in time?" The Hokage asked

"Thousands," Naruto replied

Sarutobi blinked; that certainly was impressive.

"Did Emiya teach you anything else worth mentioning?"

Naruto pondered a bit.

"I guess I can say I'm pretty skilled with a bow and Emiya-sensei managed to get me scrolls and books on various jutsu and elemental manipulation." Naruto said

"While the archery abilities are a surprise; I already knew of your jutsu practice. It is very hard to sneak away with scrolls without my notice."

Naruto looked away, a bit sheepish.

"So is there anything else you need to know from me, Old Man?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed

"That spear you used to kill Mizuki; it was giving off a bloodlust that I could feel from the office and was feeding the chakra of the Kyuubi. Do you have other weapons of similar nature or power?"

Naruto nodded

"I see, and then can I trust you to only use such power only in the direst of circumstances?" The Sandaime asked

"Of course, I haven't fully mastered my powers yet and some weapons aren't ideal for combat scenarios involving comrades. You have my word that I won't use my most powerful unless absolutely necessary." Naruto replied

"Good; now let me be the first to congratulate you on your first successful mission. You will be compensated for the retrieval of the Forbidden Scroll, protecting your fellow Konoha shinobi, and the successful execution of a traitor. I'd say this met the criteria for a B-rank mission."

Naruto grinned; fresh out the academy and already with a solo B-rank under his belt? It was quite a way to start the career.

"Now go home, rest for the next few days, and be ready for team assignments at the end of the week."

Naruto nodded and bowed and just as he was head for the door, he paused.

"Is there a problem, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave the Hokage a sheepish smile.

"Uh can I get this suppressor and cuffs off now?"

* * *

The next couple days were uneventful; besides meeting the Sandaime's grandson and making an ass out of said grandson's horrible excuse for an instructor, Naruto was pretty much counting down until the final day of the academy came.

Naruto got up and did his normal routine while Hinata came over and cooked breakfast for the both of them. The two teens ate rather quickly before speeding off to the academy, excitement was evident in every step they took.

They entered the classroom and took their usual seats and waited patiently for Iruka to enter the classroom. The blonde watched in amusement as Sasuke's fans harassed him while the Uchiha tried with all his might to keep his face passive; he was so caught up that he didn't notice the platinum blonde and pink-haired teens approaching his position until it was too late.

"Naruto move; I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!" they shouted in unison

The Uzumaki quirked an eyebrow and stared unblinkingly at the two girls.

"No." he said flatly

Both kunoichi flinched at his tone. However, both recovered quickly and it was clear Ino didn't exactly agree with Naruto's answer.

"Damn it Naruto; move now or else-"

"Or else what?"

The entire classroom dropped a few degrees and things instantly got quiet as an ominous presence enveloped the area.

Hinata stood behind the other two girls; a large smile plastered across her face that evidently did not meet her eyes and a dark blue aura surrounded her figure making her that much more off-putting.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Hinata asked, her expression never once shifting.

"H-Hinata hi, w-we were just-" Sakura began

"Just threatening Naruto-kun right?" Hinata finished, cutting off the pink-haired girl

"N-no," Ino answered nervously

An eerie laugh escaped the heiress's mouth, putting everyone on edge; even the stoic Sasuke slowly inched closer to the class window.

"My, my, Yamanaka-san, you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

Somehow the aura around the Hyuga grew and she took a single step forward.

Naruto felt just a bit of sympathy for his two classmates…just not enough to want to help them evident by the fact that he had jumped behind the sleeping Shikamaru to be used as a meat shield…just in case.

Before any blood could be shed, Iruka quickly entered the classroom. So fast that the hidden Uzumaki did not doubt that the man sensed the impending doom of two of his students and sped straight to class.

"Good morning class; everyone please take your seats." Iruka said, looking directly at Hinata while saying so.

The heiress huffed while her two vict-classmates sighed in relief. Before the other two girls could make their escape Hinata leaned in between them.

"I'll find you two later."

With that said, the Hyuga happily went to take her seat as if she didn't just blatantly threaten two other kunoichi in front of the entire class. The two girls quickly sat in random seats and began sweating profusely.

Naruto couldn't help the twitch in his eye after seeing the whole display.

" _ **That female…is truly something."**_ The Kyuubi said, clearly impressed.

" _Yeah she is truly…unique."_ Naruto responded with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, the students were being watched intently by the various jounin who had been assigned genin teams.

Yuhi Kurenai held back a groan as she watched the scene play out between the three young girls; while she would give Hinata credit for sticking up for her friend, her nature was rather disturbing and could alienate her from her fellow ninja. And the other two…

…no comment.

The Hokage's son, Sarutobi Asuma was watching a certain blonde with a keen interest.

"So that's the kid who killed Mizuki? I don't know he doesn't look like much; you sure Iruka didn't exaggerate in his report?" He asked, looking at his father questioningly.

"That will have to be a question you will have to answer yourself." Hiruzen replied, never taking his eyes off of the ball.

The masked jounin Hatake Kakashi was paying far too much attention to the orange book in his hand and had barely given the ball a glance.

"Hey Kakashi," Asuma called, getting his friend's attention. "What do you think about the Uzumaki brat?"

Kakashi paused in his reading to give the crystal ball a glance and watched as Naruto barely paid any attention to Iruka's final lecture and used the time to nap.

"Honestly I'm a bit skeptical about Iruka's claims; Naruto has never shown much effort in the academy, only doing enough to stay about average."

He paused to make sure he had everyone's undivided attention.

"However, I do know he may be holding back a bit; I've caught him on more than one occasion using mid-level wind jutsu while training but I've never seen him display any talent with weapons let alone the lance Iruka described. If it's true then I am quite interested in seeing exactly what the boy is capable of."

The Hokage fought the urge to roll his eyes.

" _Prepared to be surprised."_

The Hokage cleared his throat, regaining attention in the room.

"Well I'm glad that you have found an interest Kakashi. That is why I am placing young Naruto under your care along with Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance and went back to his reading while the rest of the jounin gave their full attention to the crystal ball.

* * *

"Now then," Iruka said, reading over a sheet of paper quickly. "I'll be announcing team placements for you all; as genin you will be placed in groups of three under a jounin sensei to further your training and to gain field experience with an elite shinobi until your sensei feels it's time for you to apply for promotion."

"So, Team one will consist of.."

While Iruka began listing off the teams, Naruto was fidgeting nervously; while humble, he knew his true power was far past genin level and he really didn't want to be placed with people that couldn't keep pace with him.

" _ **You make it sound as if any of these brats can keep up with you."**_ Kyuubi said exasperation clear in his tone.

" _You underestimate the potential of my classmates; we both know that Hinata is easily the strongest kunoichi in this class. While she can't keep up with me just yet, she's nearing chunin potential."_

" _ **Well you do make a point about the girl but who else could possibly-"**_

"Team seven will consist of, Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto perked up as his name was called; he paid close attention while hoping his team wasn't screwed from the start.

"Hyuga Hinata,"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his childhood friend who looked just as shocked; they had both figured she'd be placed on a team with Kiba and Shino as a tracking and recon team because it made sense and they complemented each other's abilities.

" _ **It seems your Hokage has made quite the unexpected move. Maybe being spied on worked in your favor, kid."**_

" _Yeah but now the question is who could the third-"_

"and Uchiha Sasuke."

The Uzumaki felt a smirk spread across his face.

" _ **Well, well, an Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga all in one group; how very interesting indeed."**_ Kyuubi thought to himself

"Well isn't that quite the development, wouldn't you say Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking over to the Uchiha giving off his own smirk towards the blonde.

"Just don't get in my way, Naruto." Sasuke replied

Naruto may have had a gripe with Sasuke's attitude at times; he respected the Uchiha's natural talent and felt that he was one of the few rookies who impressed him. Hell, the Uchiha's fire manipulation was what pushed Naruto to put equal effort into mastering his talent with wind jutsu.

Naruto paid attention to Iruka as he began listing off the remaining teams; the only ones that he cared to listen to was team eight which consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Sakura, something the pink-haired girl cried about and team ten which consisted of Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, forming the latest Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"You're all free to go to your lunch break, meet back here in an hour to meet your assigned sensei. I recommend that you try and do a bit of research on who you all will be working under in the time given; I'll see you all in an hour." Iruka said, leaving the room while most of the other students followed suit.

All but three.

Naruto glanced at his two teammates.

"Let's head to the roof; we have much to discuss."

* * *

The three genin sat in comfortable silence on the railing enjoying the company before getting to business.

"This is quite the unexpected development; I didn't think the Hokage would place us all in a group." Naruto said

Hinata nodded in agreement

"While that is true, this team is possibly the strongest combination." She said, looking over the railing and watched as some teams chatted or argued.

"Never took you for someone to make such bold statements, Hyuga." Sasuke said, biting into a tomato.

Hinata gave the Uchiha a condescending smirk.

"Why of course, I have been training with Naruto-kun for years after all. Please don't feel bad if you fall behind, Uchiha."

A thick tension began to saturate the air.

"Hey now," Naruto said calmly, getting between the two clan heirs. "Let's try not to antagonize each other; we're a team now, let's keep petty things such as clan rivalry out of it."

Hinata smiled at him.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I was simply poking fun at Sasuke-kun, I meant no harm by it."

Both of the males gave her a look that clearly showed that they didn't believe her.

"Whatever," Naruto replied, crossing his arms. "Let's discuss our new sensei."

The blonde through a few papers to the ground, the top one showing a picture of a masked ninja.

"Emiya-sensei had me research the village's elite for years in case I ever had a chance to work with them. Once Iruka-sensei gave us the names of the jounin it was simple for me to go back to my old notes."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and filed that information away for a later date. The Uchiha reached for the paper and read it over.

"Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Copy-nin and…Sharingan no Kakashi?"

The Uchiha's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Former Anbu Captain, studied under the Yondaime Hokage, graduated the academy at age five, promoted to chunin a year later, and made jounin at the age of thirteen."

Hinata whistled

"That is quite the track record."

"He's said to have copied over a thousand jutsu thanks to the implanted Sharingan he obtained from his mortally wounded teammate during the third shinobi war."

Sasuke looked quite shocked at the information he was reading.

"How did you get all this, Naruto?" He demanded

Such information wasn't exactly public knowledge; ninja were secretive like that.

"My sensei outside the academy was the best at information gathering."

Naruto would never know that this was simply another example of Shirou and Zelretch using Kaleidoscope to their advantage.

"Regardless, it seems we lucked out when it comes to the ideal sensei." Sasuke said handing the papers back to Naruto.

"There is a high chance that we may have to spar with the guy." Naruto said with a smile. "It's best to be prepared for anything."

"Indeed," Hinata said

She snatched the papers out of her crush's hands.

"Hinata what the hell?" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance.

She simply gave him a teasing smile.

"So shall we go over battle strategy, boys?"

The two male genin just looked at each other before shrugging; they had thirty minutes, why the hell not?

* * *

Little did the genin know, a certain masked jounin had been on the windowsill right below them and had eavesdropped on their whole conversation.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting development." Kakashi said, an amused smile crossing his lips as he continued listening to his team discuss strategy on the off chance that they had to spar against him.

"It looks like I may have underestimated you Naruto; it seems you do take after your father in some sense."

Kakashi pulled out his orange book and began to read.

" _It seems I may have to change up your test, my cute little genin."_

The jounin couldn't help the deep chuckle of amusement that escaped his lips.

* * *

Another chapter done; so to address a few things:

 **Team Seven:** So as you can see, Sakura will not be a part of team seven and therefore not the main heroine in this story, nope that honor will be going to Hinata. Now I know some of you will ask if I am just doing this due to the pairing but no, Hinata was always planned out as the main heroine no matter the pairing; had she not been paired with Naruto she would've simply been shared the role with the girl paired with Naruto and would've been the encouraging type to push the girl and Naruto together but sense she will be paired with him, she holds the role fully. The reason for the pairing is simple; it makes the most sense when you think about it sense all three clans that these character belong to share a common origin in the Otsutsuki bloodline something that will become more relevant during the Shippuden half of the story. Besides I feel like Hinata would benefit from Tsunade's tutelage more than Sakura ever would especially with the personality she had in this story and yes, Hinata will indeed be replacing Sakura as the Sannin's apprentice later. Trust me you can take Sakura out of the main storyline and it wouldn't change much I mean she would've been different had she been the main pairing but I digress, she's a minor character here point blank.

 **Naruto Tracing Weapons of his World:** So something I want to address here sense everyone keeps asking; will Naruto be using weapons from his own world? The short answer is…

No.

Will he still Trace them?

Yes.

The reason why he will trace but never use these weapons himself is because for one, he doesn't need to with the weapons he has now and two the weapons may be given to others to wield later sense these projections can't be broken easily. Now that's not to say that he won't take the opportunity to use them within Unlimited Blade Works which he will because I have something in mind for a few of these weapons but you'll have to wait and see.

 **Will this be a Harem:** No.

 **Will SasuSaku still happen:** NO! I have someone else in mind for Sasuke.

 **Will I go as far as the Boruto Manga:** I have no plans of going that far; I don't even know if I'm going to display the last two movies yet; the only thing guaranteed will be this story going to the end of the manga.

Well I think that about covers everything, hope you enjoyed, till next time people.


End file.
